Fliprus Coastal Invasion!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The cartoony pink walruses known as the Fliprus have invaded the Koopa Cape, and the poor humanoid yellow turtles need help once again! Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha leap into action to help fend the Koopa Cape from another invasive species again!
1. Chapter 1

**Fliprus Coastal Invasion!  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It seems that the Koopa Cape is becoming another popular location to use for my fics. The creepy coincidence is that it's probably the closest thing to Seaside Hill in the Mario games thus far. Best not to think about it, heh.

* * *

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were once again chilling with each other in their shared headquarters in the direct middle of Seaside Hill, with Dry Bowser making BLTs as Toadette eagerly awaited eating it, with Silver and Petey reading their copies of the newspaper. Suddenly, the phone began ringing, with Silver grabbing it using his psychic.

"Hello?" Silver asked as he blinked, holding the phone with his psychic power as he held it up to his right ear.

"Yes, this is Paratroopa. We have a problem here in the Koopa Cape again." Paratroopa stated over the phone.

Silver sighed as he lowered his eyes. "What is it this time?"

"Flipruses. These annoying walruses literally popped out of nowhere." Paratroopa confirmed, his voice slightly garbled.

Silver nodded his head as he opened his eyes. "All right, we'll be right over." Placing the phone back, he looked at Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey. "Guys, we're summoned in the Koopa Cape."

Dry Bowser murmured as he folded his skeletal arms together. "What? Again?" He sighed as he shook his head. "It sounds like that place just can't catch a break."

Petey mumbled as he moved his leaves about, with Silver comforting him as Petey shook his head, looking down.

Toadette frowned as she shook her arms, quite annoyed. "Oh, it's not fair! I so wanted to try Dry Bowser's yummy sandwiches!" Her stomach growling, Toadette pouted as Silver dragged her into a warp portal leading to the Koopa Cape, with Dry Bowser and Petey following.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha arrived at the Koopa Cape, to find all of the Flipruses making a ruckus amongst the river section of the Koopa Cape. Looking at each other, the group dodged the ice balls chucked at them by the Flipruses, with the green shelled Koopa Troopa and red shelled Paratroopa hiding underneath the artificial blue shell.

"Oh finally!" Koopa exclaimed as he shook his arms about. "Did you know how long we were waiting for you guys to show up?"

Dry Bowser snarled at Koopa as he shook his right skeletal hand at the yellow turtle. "Zip your lip, turtle soup! Now how are we suppose to get rid of these walruses?"

"Maybe we could smooth talk them," Silver suggested as he raised his left hand, his right hand on his hip.

Toadette held her hands together as she giggled. "Or maybe we could just rub their bellies until they get comfy!"

Petey garbled as he shook his head, not agreeing with what Toadette stated.

Toadette puffed her cheeks as she shook her arms at Petey. "Hey, it was a good idea! Not like you could come up with anything better!"

Petey growled as he picked up Toadette, violently shaking her as Silver used his green psychic power on both of them.

"Enough, guys! We have to stop these Flipruses from doing anymore damage!" Silver shouted at them.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms together as he nodded his head. "Silver's right. We need to be a team and take these fat blobs of blubber out together."  
Toadette and Petey glanced at each other, then nodded their heads in agreement. However, the Flipruses barked as they cornered the four, freezing all of them with their ice balls, with Koopa and Paratroopa retreating into their shells. Dry Bowser, however, began to steam as the ice melted immediately, pounding his skeletal fists together as he growled.

"Right, enough stalling." Dry Bowser stated as he zapped electricity at the frozen slags of ice, freeing Silver, Toadette, and Petey. "Time to take out the trash."


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were attacking all of the annoying Flipruses that were invading the Koopa Cape, with Dry Bowser electrocuting the Flipruses as Silver was using his psychic to lift the cartoony walruses in the air, with Petey spewing brownish goop down on them as Toadette cheered her friends on to help build encouragement, while flying in the air via her spinning pigtails to find more Flipruses. After twenty minutes, there was one final Fliprus left, who was constantly barfing out ice balls and headbutting them at the group.

"Hold on, I got this." Dry Bowser stated as he dashed towards the Fliprus, spinning inside his spiky shell and ricocheting into the Fliprus, sending it high into the sky, making it blast off.

Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa glanced at each other as they approached the group, thanking them for their work.

"Thank you guys so much!" Koopa exclaimed joyfully as he shook Dry Bowser's skeletal hands.

Paratroopa nodded his head as he moved his yellow hands about. "Yeah. We're so thankful that you guys came and saved us once more."

As things seemed to be fine for the Koopa Cape, violent shaking occurred as a large horde of Flipruses were approaching the coastal race course, with Koopa and Paratroopa panicking as they retreated into their shells.

"Here we go again!" Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver, and Petey exclaimed as they nodded their heads, dashing towards the incoming Fliprus group and foregoing in combat again.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This is ridiculous! This crummy story ends on a cliffhanger! And it only has three chapters! Who the hell would write something so short, let alone bother in the first place!? And why are these characters used all the time in these kinds of fanfic? Silver The Hedgehog isn't even a Mario character! Disgusting!"_


End file.
